1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus and facilities for and method of displaying, securing and dispensing herbal products including monitoring the dispensing of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is an innovator in the field of the present invention and is named as the inventor of the invention protected through the following issued United States patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,844,363 issued on Nov. 30, 2010 to P. Vincent Mehdizadeh for “VENDING MACHINE APPARATUS TO DISPENSE HERBAL MEDICATIONS AND PRESCRIPTION MEDICINES”,
2. U.S. Pat. No. 8,818,820 issued on Aug. 26, 2014 for P. Vincent Mehdizadeh for “SYSTEM TO VERIFY IDENTITY OF PATIENT RECEIVING MEDICATION AND MONITORING THE DISPENSING OF MEDICATION TO THE PATIENT INCLUDING MONITORING THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE MEDICATION FROM WHERE THE SEEDS ARE OBTAINED, HOW THE PLANT WAS CULTIVATED, WHERE THE MEDICAL PORTION OF THE PLANT WAS HARVESTED AND CONVERTED INTO THE MEDICATION TO BE DISPENSED TO A PATIENT”.
The present inventor is not aware of any other patents or publications which disclose the present invention.